Sweater Weather
by Lluvia Ampolis
Summary: Si en sus violáceos ojos alguna vez había llegado a haber un mínimo ápice de emoción o felicidad, había desaparecido por completo, dejando en su lugar un vacío irremediable. Bajo la mirada, dando una calada más a su cigarrillo y preguntándose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ¿Dónde estoy? [ Advertencias dentro ]
1. l

Hola... Me llamo Lluvia (aunque eso probablemente no importa) y este es el primer fanfic que decido subir a esta página web, ni si quiera estoy segura de si es lo suficientemente bueno o de si gustara, pero quería darle una oportunidad, ya que no hay suficiente fanfiction de esta increíble pareja . Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, sobre todo a las constructivas. Y... um... Supongo que debería pasar a los temas serios.

**Advertencias: **Uso de tabaco, insultos, temas sexuales y sexo mas adelante.

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece única y desgraciadamente a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Me inspire para escribir este fanfic con la canción "Sweater Weather" de The Neighbourhood, que escuche en un vídeo de HongIce que vi en Youtube. Así que... allá vamos.

* * *

_Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

**Jia Long**

Un alto y esbelto joven asiático abandona su oscuro apartamento, alejándose del callejón en el que vive y saliendo de la penumbra, para adentrarse en las concurridas y adoquinadas calles de la ciudad. Entrecierra los ojos, al no estar aún acostumbrado a la luz del día, y saca su móvil al oírlo vibrar. « ¿Dónde estás? Llegas tarde y esto ya se está llenando » El emisor del mensaje es Yao Wang, el jefe y mentor de Jia Long en el restaurante japonés en el que el joven trabaja. Puede llegar a ser muy estricto y pulcro, pero es, después todo, un personaje muy importante para Jia Long, ya que es el único que le obsequio trabajo y ayuda cuando este llego a Estados Unidos.

Una vez se encuentra allí, descubre que Yao no estaba equivocado: El lugar esta atestado de personas haciendo sus pedidos, el pobre Im Yong Soo es el único tratando de hacerse cargo de todo, y Jia Long ve que el coreano a duras penas puede.

- Ya estoy aquí –le susurra al entrar en la barra, y camina hasta la cocina con rapidez para anunciarle a Yao su llegada y para ponerse su delantal.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llegar tan tarde? –le regaña su superior al verlo entrar.

- Lo siento, viejo –se disculpa Jia Long, con una sonrisa– Ahora mismo me pongo a funcionar –Yao suspira, pero no puede evitar sonreír. Mientras tanto, Jia Long se prepara para una larga jornada en el ajetreado restaurante en el que trabaja. Ni si quiera hay mesas o sillas, es un establecimiento en el que el público simplemente pide su comida y se marcha. Sorprendentemente, ha tenido mucho éxito y en los dos años que Jia Long lleva trabajando allí, nunca ha habido falta de clientes. Además, puede que el público también se sienta atraído cuando se trata del personal de ese lugar. Podría decirse que Jia Long, Im Yong Soo y Kasem (un chico tailandés que trabaja allí de vez en cuando) son verdaderamente atractivos. Jia Long ha tenido muchas y muchos pretendientes en su paso por allí, pero a diferencia de Im Yong Soo, jamás se ha dejado influenciar por ello.

- ¿Qué desea hoy?

- Sera un… –su jornada laboral ha comenzado.

**Emil**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Un joven delgado de estatura baja se encuentra subido a una silla, apartando objetos de un armario que estaba fuera de su alcance. Sus ojos se iluminan al divisar una caja de cereales en el mencionado armario, y la coge mirando su interior con ansias. _Solo cincuenta dólares. _Suspira. Está jodido, esta vez está realmente jodido, y no tiene ni idea de que va a hacer. Van a dar las nueve de la noche y aún no ha probado bocado en todo el día, a esas alturas, su estómago no para de rugir y pide comida a gritos. _No vine a Nueva York para morirme de hambre. Mierda, joder. _Si al menos pudiera llamar a alguien, pero está solo, completamente solo en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo y en un sucio apartamento que a duras penas puede pagar. Suspira, sin poder evitar sentirse miserable, pero sabe que tiene que comer. Y por lo tanto, coge esos últimos cincuenta dólares y baja de la silla, para después salir a paso ligero de su apartamento y adentrarse en los laberintos urbanos de Manhattan. Los supermercados ya han cerrado, así que no le queda otra opción que cenar en algún restaurante barato. Cruza algunas calles y callejones, en busca de algo que pueda ser barato pero no sea extremadamente mediocre. Finalmente, divisa un restaurante chino con grandes luces neón por rotulo y decide que le gusta la comida china y que probablemente no es muy caro. Sin embargo, al entrar y al fijarse en un cartel con diferentes tipos de sushi, descubre que el restaurante no es chino, sino japonés. _Bueno, ya que estoy aquí_.

El lugar se encuentra vacío, exceptuando al asiático que se encuentra tras la barra, sentado en un taburete leyendo una revista. En seguida se pone en pie al ver a Emil entrar, y extrañamente, le sonríe.

- Buenas noches –le saluda el oriental.

- H-Hola –a Emil le cuesta hablar con desconocidos sin ponerse nervioso y tartamudear como un idiota.

- ¿Sabes lo que quieres, o te gustaría mirar la carta? –Emil se fija mejor en el joven tras la barra. Es _muy _atractivo. Con una piel bronceada de aspecto suave, ojos rasgados de color negro, cabello desordenado color chocolate y una complexión fuerte, no musculosa, pero si fuerte.

- Mirare la carta, gracias –contesta tras haberle examinado, y comienza a leer la carta en busca de algo que pueda llamarle la atención, no sabe demasiado de comida japonesa. Mientras tanto, el asiático parece no quitarle la mirada de encima a Emil. Le examina, fijándose en cada mínimo rincón que los atuendos del pálido chico dejan ver.

- Pareces un ángel –observa el oriental– ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez? –Emil levanta la mirada en shock.

- N-No… –después baja la mirada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse, pero puede sentir sus mejillas arder.

- Con ese pelo y esos ojos… Solo te faltan las alas –continúa Jia Long, divirtiéndose ante las reacciones del adolescente que tiene frente a él.

- P-Para, idiota –musita este, haciendo a Jia Long reír.

- No deberías de llamar idiota a quien te va a servir la cena –y le guiña el ojo– De todas formas ¿Qué deseas? Un menú familiar ¿Tal vez? –Emil niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Un menú individual –ignora el sorprendido rostro del joven al otro lado de la barra, y se centra en la carta del restaurante– Pediré yakisoba de pollo y tempura de verduras.

- Vaya... Tienes buen gusto ¡Marchando! –Jia Long da la orden a la cocina y rápidamente, vuelve a la barra de nuevo, para continuar con su descarado flirteo.

- Y… ¿Me concederías el placer de saber tu nombre? –pregunta, apoyándose en la barra con una sonrisa seductora de medio lado.

- ¿T-Te preparas las líneas, o algo así? –le contesta Emil en un tono tímido.

- No, con alguien como tú me salen de forma natural –las mejillas del islandés enrojecen aún más– Por cierto, soy Jia Long.

- Emil –murmura el chico.

- Tienes un acento peculiar –añade Jia Long– ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde eres?

- Islandia –le informa, aún sin hacer ninguna clase de contacto visual– Pero he vivido toda mi vida en Noruega.

- Ya veo –Jia Long esboza una sonrisa casi burlona– Así que eres un ángel nórdico –un ligero tintineo le avisa de que la comida de su cliente esta lista, y se acerca hasta la cocina con rapidez para hacerse con el pedido y entregárselo a Emil– Aquí tienes, angelito –Jia Long deposita la comida en la barra mientras Emil comienza a sacar dinero de su cartera.

- Eres molesto –le susurra el islandés, con el ceño fruncido. Paga su cena y comienza a abandonar el lugar.

- Espero volver a verte por aquí, angelito –se despide Jia Long, Emil cierra la puerta con un portazo y con las mejillas exageradamente sonrojadas. _Estúpido asiático._

**Jia Long**

El día finalmente ha terminado para Jia Long. Ese europeo tan interesante ha sido su último cliente, y después de que él se haya marchado, limpia el restaurante junto a Yao, para después despedirse de su jefe y comenzar a caminar con prisa hacia su apartamento. Si tiene algún tipo de prisa, es más que nada por el gélido aire invernal que hay en el ambiente. Cinco minutos más tarde, ya se encuentra llegando al callejón en el que vive, cada vez más cerca de la entrada de su apartamento. Sin embargo, una figura sentada en los escalones que llevan al gran portón hace que su paso se convierta en uno más lento. No tiene ni idea de quién puede ser, pero en barrios como ese es mejor no fiarse de nadie. Sin embargo, al llegar, se encuentra con una grata sorpresa. Emil, el islandés que una hora antes había estado en su restaurante, está sentado allí. Con un cigarrillo en la mano, un abrigo de aspecto viejo y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. _Parece triste y cansado_. El islandés levanta la mirada y vuelve a fruncir el ceño al ver quien se encuentra frente a él.

- ¿Tu otra vez? –dice simplemente, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

- ¿No hace un poco de frío para que un adolescente este sentado en un barrio peligroso fumando a las diez de la noche? –le pregunta Jia Long, y Emil aparta la mirada, molesto.

- No tengo frío, no soy un adolescente, vivo en este barrio, a ti no te importa si yo fumo o no y me da lo mismo la hora que sea –contesta, y por muy duras que sus palabras sean, aún sigue comportándose con torpeza y timidez. _Es como el chico malo que jamás consiguió ser malo_. Jia Long se limita a sonreír.

- ¿Y cuál es tu edad, angelito?

- No soy ningún ángel, y tengo dieciocho –el hongkonés no puede evitar reír. Por supuesto que es un adolescente, o al menos, hace un año lo era, pero no parece haber crecido mucho.

- Así que el angelito es mayor –canturrea Jia Long en un tono burlón.

- Lo haces por vacilar ¿Verdad? –pregunta Emil, y sin darse cuenta, hace un pequeño puchero. _Es adorable_.

- Un poco, pero también porque me gustas –Jia Long no se ha divertido tanto burlándose de alguien en su vida, definitivamente, ha decidido que Emil le gusta.

- Pues si de verdad te gusto no deberías joderme a cada oportunidad que tienes –el pálido sujeto descubre que su cigarrillo se ha terminado, y tira la colilla al suelo para después ponerse en pie y pisotearla– Ahora me marcho –se dispone a sacar sus llaves para entrar en el edificio, pero entonces se da cuenta de que Jia Long sigue ahí, esperando tras él– Tu también… ¿Vives aquí? –se gira para descubrir a un Jia Long con una expresión de estar disfrutando mucho del espectáculo.

- En efecto –contesta el asiático– Así que… Somos vecinos –añade en un tono meloso que produce escalofríos a Emil.

- Mierda –farfulla el islandés– De todos, tenías que ser tú.

- Se siente –Jia Long sonríe ahora de oreja a oreja, mientras entra en su edificio junto a Emil. _Esto, señoras y señores, es tener suerte_. Se paran frente al ascensor, que al ser extremadamente antigua, baja con una lentitud desesperante.

- Y… ¿A qué piso vas? –pregunta Emil, o más bien susurra. Parece intentar ocultar su voz en todo momento.

- Al quinto.

- Oh, mierda –Jia Long vuelve a sonreír.

- ¿Así que eres mi vecino de enfrente, eh? –Emil trata de ocultar su rubor, pero no puede– Creo que voy a ir a pedirte sal más de una vez.

- Nunca te abriré –le responde Emil, tajante, a lo que Jia Long ríe. Finalmente entran en el ascensor, creando un ambiente incomodo en el que el hongkonés se limita a mirar a Emil descaradamente y el islandés se limita a ruborizarse de cuando en cuando. _Ding. _Una campanada les hace saber que ya están en el quinto piso. Ambos parecen querer salir rápidamente de allí, por eso, al intentar salir los dos a la vez, se chocan, creando una atmosfera aún más incómoda. Se miran un par de segundos.

- Hasta pronto, angelito –le dice Jia Long, con una sonrisa burlona.

- Hasta nunca, si dios se apiada de mi –se despide Emil, y así es como ambos entran en sus respectivos apartamentos, enfrentándose a dos realidades completamente diferentes.

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

* * *

**Traducciones para las estrofas de la canción: **"Porque hace demasiado frío para que estés aquí ahora, así que déjame sujetar tus manos en los agujeros de mi sudadera" y "Un amor, dos bocas. Un amor, una casa. Sin camiseta, sin blusa. Tan solo nosotros, te dejo adivinar."


	2. ll

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez ^-^ Muchas gracias por los favs y follows, y muchas gracias Erzebeth K por tu review. Me costo un poco terminar con este capítulo porque... He vivido un día algo dramático. Pero todo pasara. Me di cuenta de que no señale los nombres de los personajes en el primer capítulo, y aunque la mayoría de la gente los conoce, siempre esta bien ponerlos para principiantes, así que allá voy.

**Islandia **- Emil Týr Steilsson

**Hong Kong **- Jia Long Wang

**Noruega - **Lukas Bondevik

**China - **Yao Wang

**Corea - **Im Yong Soo

**Tailandia - **Kasem Chao

* * *

_And if I may just take your breath away_

_I don't mind if there's not much to say_

_Sometimes the silence guides our minds_

_So move to a place so far away_

- ¿Sigue viviendo aquí Emil Týr Steilsson? –un joven noruego de estatura baja, complexión delgada, cabellos rubios y ojos azul bebe se encuentra en la recepción de un orfanato de aspecto descuidado y antiguo. Su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción, pero si miras más de cerca y te fijas con determinación, puedes ver que sus ojos denotan ligeros ápices de preocupación. La secretaria que se encuentra frente a él parece confundida, se ajusta sus gafas una y otra vez y mira al chico que tiene delante como si fuera alguna especie de extraterrestre.

- No me suena que ningún Emil viva aquí –dice despreocupadamente, casi parece no tener ganas de ayudar– Pero puedo mirar en los archivos, si quieres.

- Si, por favor –le pide el noruego, cuyo nombre es Lukas Bondevik. La secretaria entra a otra sala por una puerta que hay en su despacho y desaparece durante un periodo de tiempo que hace a Lukas preguntarse si de paso ha ido a tomar un café. Cuando finalmente vuelve, su rostro expresa decepción.

- Lamento informarte de que ese tal Emil no vive aquí –y vuelve a ajustarse las gafas– De hecho, se marchó de este orfanato hace tres años –Lukas suspira con frustración. Tres años son mucho. Emil podría estar muerto, aunque tal vez pensar eso sea estar precipitándose.

- ¿Tiene idea de adonde fue? –pregunta, aun ligeramente esperanzado.

- Lo más probable es que fuera enviado a una familia de adopción –le contesta ella– Pero eso es información más privilegiada, no se puede facilitar tan rápidamente los datos de las familias que han adoptado a niños de este orfanato.

- Vera... –murmura Lukas– Creo que Emil es mi hermano, mi hermano menor.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero muchas personas vienen aquí en busca de sus hermanos –dice la secretaria, sin demasiado interés– Y te sorprendería saber cuántas de todas esas personas resultaron estar equivocadas.

- Pero yo tengo pruebas –contraataca Lukas– Sé que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años, sé que tenía un hermano dos años menor, sé que no teníamos familiares aparte de mis padres y que nos separaron, llevándonos a orfanatos distintos.

- Ya, pero—

La joven es interrumpida de nuevo.

- Me mude hace una semana, y en el proceso de la mudanza, encontré la partida de nacimiento de mi hermano. Emil Týr Steilsson, hijo de Elísabet Steilsson, mi madrastra, y de Jakob Nielsen, mi padre.

- Mira, sé que esto puede ser frustrante para ti, pero sí de verdad quieres encontrar a tu hermano te sugiero acudir a la policía –la chica ya parece ligeramente molesta por el comportamiento de Lukas– No hay nada que yo pueda hacer –Lukas permanece en silencio un par de segundos.

- Está bien, gracias por su ayuda –espeta con un deje de hostilidad– Supongo –y dicho esto, abandona el lugar con cara de pocos amigos. _Así que abandono el orfanato hace tres años… Por lo tanto, ahora debe de tener dieciocho años._

**Emil**

Un fiero rugido proveniente de su estómago hace a Emil fruncir el ceño. _¿Por qué tengo que ser humano? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un ser inmortal que no necesita alimentarse para sobrevivir? _Se acerca a la encimera de su cocina, polvorienta y poco utilizada, para mirar el contenido de su caja de cereales. Veinte dólares _¿Cuánto tiempo más podré sobrevivir con esto? _Y es que, el alimentarse es solo la punta del iceberg. Emil también tiene que pagar el alquiler del apartamento en el que vive, el mes pasado no fue capaz de pagarlo y sabe que su casero se pasara por allí pronto para hacerse con su dinero. El islandés suspira, apoyándose en dicha encimera débilmente. Cansado, fracasado, miserable. No tiene a nada ni a nadie, vive en un apartamento barato de un oscuro callejón que ni si quiera es capaz de pagar, no le aceptan como empleado en ningún sitio porque no es bueno en nada excepto en escribir, puede que en un par de días se vea viviendo en la calle. _Lo único bueno de no tener nada, es que ya no tengo nada que perder _piensa, mientras sale de su apartamento para perderse en las frías calles de Manhattan.

**Jia Long**

- ¿Qué me aconsejas? ¿Udon o ramen? –una chica de exultantes rizos rubios y grandes ojos verdes mira a Jia Long con una sonrisa un tanto sugestiva.

- Creo que el udon está bien –contesta Jia Long, intentando sonar lo menos interesado posible. Lo último que quiere es a una estúpida americana ligando libremente con él y haciéndole perder su tiempo.

- Entonces pediré un udon tori nanban, y… Tu número de teléfono, si es posible –acompaña a esa frase con un guiño, sin borrar esa radiante sonrisa de su rostro.

- El udon estará en seguida –le informa Jia Long– Pero el número de teléfono… Bueno, será mejor que te olvides de el –y así es como abandona a la chica, perpleja, preguntándose que ha hecho para que el asiático la trate de esa forma.

- A este paso, vas a hacernos perder a todas nuestras clientas –le susurra Im Yong Soo cuando Jia Long se cruza con él en su trayecto a la cocina.

- Oh, vamos, ya os tienen a Kasem y a ti –le contesta Jia Long, sin molestarse en susurrar– Además, no estoy interesado en ellas.

- A veces me pregunto si eres gay… –murmura el coreano, casi hablando consigo mismo.

- Tal vez lo sea –Jia Long llega con zancadas largas y rápidas a la cocina, no quiere continuar con esa conversación– Udon tori nanban –les dice a Kiku y a Yao, quienes se encuentran en la cocina, después, vuelve con rapidez a la barra para seguir atendiendo a sus clientes. Se congela al ver a cierta persona haciendo su pedido a Kasem, y, rápidamente, interviene.

- ¡Yo me encargare de él! –exclama apresuradamente, interponiéndose entre Emil y Kasem. El tailandés se limita a asentir y a abandonar el lugar para atender a otra persona. Es entonces cuando Jia Long mira a Emil con una burlona sonrisa– Volvemos a encontrarnos –le dice, en su habitual tono seductor. Emil mira hacia otro lado, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

- Idiota, ese chico que me estaba atendiendo no estaba tan mal –musita Emil, con intención de hacer daño al hongkonés.

- Oh, vamos, no me hagas ponerme celoso, angelito –le dice Jia Long sin borrar esa _tan _molesta sonrisa de su rostro– Sabes que me prefieres a mí –Emil decide ignorarle e ir al grano.

- Te propongo un trato –le dice con seriedad, captando los curiosos ojos de Jia Long.

- ¿Un trato? –Emil asiente.

- Dame comida gratis e iré a una cita contigo –le dice, y por su rostro Jia Long es capaz de adivinar que no está bromeando. Al principio, el chino muestra incredulidad, pero después vuelve a su estado de siempre.

- Vaya, tenemos a un chico con bastante ego ¿No es así? –Emil emite un sonido parecido al bufido de un gato.

- No se trata de tener ego, es solo que desde que nos conocimos lo único que has hecho es intentar meterme en tu cama. Así que ahora te estoy dando una oportunidad para que tengamos una cita y para que tal vez, repito, tal vez me metas en tu cama –hace una pausa– Solo si me das comida gratis.

- Así que… ¿Eres de mi acera? –pregunta Jia Long, alzando una ceja.

- Sí, soy gay –contesta Emil con claridad, sin importarle las miradas a su alrededor.

- Genial. Entonces… ¿Te pongo lo de ayer? –el islandés asiente. _Vaya, así que el angelito sabe jugar_ piensa Jia Long mientras se dirige a la cocina. Vuelve a cruzarse con Im Yong Soo.

- ¿Quién es ese? –le pregunta el coreano, sonriente.

- ¿De quién hablas? –le contesta Jia Long, haciéndose el tonto. Con Im Yong Soo siempre es mejor hacerse el tonto.

- Bajito, albino, ojos azules, pelo… ¿Blanco? Piel pálida, mejillas rosadas, adorable –le dice Im Yong Soo.

- No hacía falta que me dieras un retrato detallado de el –le espeta Jia Long– Se cómo es, y es un… Amigo.

- Pues me gusta –Im Yong Soo se pone las manos en las caderas y mira con descaro a Emil.

- ¿A ti no te gustaban las chicas? –pregunta Jia Long, pasándole el pedido a Yao.

- A mí me gusta todo –le susurra Im Yong Soo, y se marcha para seguir trabajando. Jia Long niega con la cabeza, ese chico es un caso perdido. A medida de que el coreano se marcha, sus pensamientos vuelven a Emil. Al tan callado y misterioso Emil. Aunque sea difícil de creer, Jia Long no se ha comportado de la forma en la que lo hace con Emil con nadie más en todo su paso por Nueva York. Tal vez sea porque no ha encontrado a nadie como Emil antes, por muy estúpido que suene. Cualquier persona se dejaría seducir por Jia Long, pero Emil, en cambio, se resiste; le evita y finge no sentirse atraído al hongkonés. Esa es razón suficiente para captar por completo la atención del susodicho. Jia Long vuelve en seguida con una bolsa de comida y se la entrega a Emil, sonriente.

- Ahí tienes.

- G-Gracias –murmura Emil– A las cinco en la entrada de los apartamentos –y sin decir nada más, abandona el lugar, dejando a Jia Long más que satisfecho.

**Emil**

Ya son casi las cinco. Emil se encuentra mirándose en el pequeño espejo de su baño con nerviosismo. Pero por supuesto, jamás admitiría que está nervioso. Ni en mil años admitiría que está nervioso porque va a tener su primera cita desde que… Nació. Si, desde que nació. Suspira y ajustando el cuello de su camisa, sale de su apartamento para bajar las escaleras con rapidez y llegar a la entrada. Jia Long ya está allí. Al oír los pasos, el asiático se gira y le da un repaso a Emil, para después sonreír.

- Vaya, si hasta te has puesto guapo –observa, y le guiña el ojo.

- N-No me he puesto guapo, simplemente me he vestido para la ocasión.

- Ya, para la ocasión… –Jia Long ríe– Bueno ¿Vamos? –el islandés asiente, y con timidez, sale junto a su pareja. Un silencio incomodo se forma mientras comienzan a salir del callejón, adentrándose en la luz diurna. Jia Long decide romper ese silencio.

- ¿Eres de los que besan en la primera cita? –pregunta, pero solo consigue hacer que el ambiente sea aún más denso e incómodo.

- ¿¡Q-Que?! –exclama Emil, asustado por la pregunta y haciendo a Jia Long reír.

- Es broma –sonríe– Aunque si quieres yo no me voy a negar.

- Olvídate de eso –masculla Emil, apartando la mirada. No quiere mirar a Jia Long, no quiere mirar a sus rasgados ojos color miel, teme que le gusten demasiado, teme que Jia Long le guste demasiado. Sabe que si se deja engatusar por el hongkonés, ya será demasiado tarde. Y no es porque Jia Long tenga algo especial que los demás no tienen, o tal vez si lo haga, Emil no lo sabe. Pero el islandés lleva tanto tiempo sin recibir _ese _tipo de atención por parte de alguien que sabe que hasta una mínima señal de afecto podría remover todo su interior. Y no quiere que eso ocurra, no quiere terminar vagabundo y encima con el corazón roto. Así que evita por encima de todo crear contacto visual con su acompañante.

- Y… ¿Qué te apetece hacer? –Jia Long camina con las manos en los bolsillos, a diferencia de Emil, Jia Long no ha dejado de mirar al islandés, y se pregunta porque él no quiere devolverle la mirada.

- Tú eres el conquistador. Tú decides –le contesta Emil con sequedad. Jia Long ríe de nuevo.

- Eres muy gracioso, Emil.

- ¡No lo soy! –se defiende este con rapidez.

- No estés tan a la defensiva –Jia Long suaviza un poco su voz– Tan solo te he hecho un cumplido.

- N-No quiero cumplidos, no quiero nada… –se interrumpe a sí mismo– ¿Por qué no me invitas a un café?

- Esta bien, café sea entonces –Emil y Jia Long entran en un establecimiento Starbucks. Hay millones en las calles de Manhattan, pero Emil jamás ha estado en uno. Todos los tipos de cafés, frappuccinos y cacaos que aparecen en las luminosas pantallas se le hacen muy apetitosos a Emil, pero no sabe que elegir.

- ¿Necesitas consejo? –le pregunta Jia Long, viendo el indeciso rostro de Emil, quien asiente.

- Hm… –Jia Long se acerca peligrosamente a Emil, para después acercar sus labios a su oído y susurrar, en un tono más que seductor– El frappuccino de chocolate está _muy bueno_ –los vellos de Emil se erizan cual gato, y con un salto, se aleja de Jia Long bruscamente.

- ¡N-No hagas eso! –le grita, llamando la atención de todas las personas en la cafetería y haciendo contacto visual con Jia Long por primera vez en toda la cita. Jia Long suelta una sonora carcajada.

- Tus reacciones son lo mejor que hay –le dice al islandés. Emil termina por escoger el frappuccino de chocolate, mientras que Jia Long escoge un chocolate caliente de vainilla. Se sientan en una mesa de dos algo apartada, en un rincón bastante acogedor del lugar. Emil le da pequeños sorbos a su pajita con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, mientras Jia Long bebe de su chocolate mirando a Emil con ojos divertidos.

- Quiero secuestrarte –le dice, de repente. Emil levanta la mirada, alzando sus cejas con incredulidad.

- ¿Q-Que dices? Deja de ser tan embarazoso –le ordena.

- No estoy siendo embarazoso, estoy siendo sincero.

- Deja ese tema –le murmura Emil, y piensa en otra cosa de la que puedan hablar con rapidez– A-Ahora que lo pienso, sé que eres asiático, pero no sé de qué país exactamente. Y… Tampoco se tu edad.

- Parece que quieras formalizar nuestra relación –ríe al ver el desconcertado rostro de Emil– Es broma. Soy de Hong Kong, China, y tengo veinte años –Emil asiente, esperaba que Jia Long fuera algo más mayor que él– Yo… Sé que eres de Islandia y tienes dieciocho años, pero no sé qué haces en Nueva York siendo tan joven.

- Vine aquí en busca de… Oportunidades, supongo –susurra Emil, no queriendo contarle el resto de la historia– ¿Y tú?

- No me gustaba vivir en Hong Kong, digamos que mi familia era… Desagradable. Así que quise mudarme a la gran ciudad –le da un sorbo a su chocolate– Me costó adaptarme, pero conseguí hacerlo –los ojos de Emil brillan con esperanza. Puede que le ocurra lo mismo que a Jia Long, puede que le cueste adaptarse, pero finalmente lo consiga. Puede que Jia Long haya estado en su misma situación en algún punto de su mudanza a Nueva York, ese simple pensamiento, por muy egoísta que suene; le consuela. Se permite mirar a Jia Long. Sus ojos son muy bonitos. Muy, muy bonitos. Su piel también. Su pelo, su pelo… Emil quiere tocarlo. Una corriente eléctrica atraviesa todo su cuerpo. Y aunque decida ignorarla, no es capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a Jia Long durante el resto de la tarde.

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirt, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

* * *

**Traducciones para las estrofas de la canción: **"Y si debo hacerlo te quitare el aliento, no me importa que no haya mucho que decir. A veces el silencio guía nuestras mentes, así que mudate a un lugar muy lejos de aquí." y "Un amor, dos bocas. Un amor, una casa. Sin camiseta, sin blusa. Tan solo nosotros, te dejo adivinar."


End file.
